New heterocyclics based on quinolinethione were synthesized. These compounds with possible antiinflammatory activity will be examined in the rat-adjuvant arthritis assay. Dextro enantiomorphs of various narcotic analgesics and antagonists, e.g. morphine and naloxone, are being synthesized to ascertain their interaction with receptors.